batvictoriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Bat
Bat is the pairing of Cat Valentine and''' Beck Oliver''' (B'/eck and C/'at). This ship is also known as Ceck (C/'at and B/'eck). This ship is surprisingly popular amongst viewers and in Fanfiction. It's totally unsure if they will ever be together. Cat and Beck are not seen much together but are known to be good friends, if not best friends. Beck is known to be amused by and play along with Cat's weird and immature antics and he tries not to hurt her feelings. Also, Jade (Beck's girlfriend) has never once gotten jealous of the moments they have. ''Season 1 'Pilot: *Cat called Beck a loser in the Improv when they were acting. *Cat loses the Alphabet Improv game by saying "Totally!" in agreement with Beck's statement that they try to get along. Her eagerness and the fact that she wasn't paying attention to what the starting letter was might mean that she was so in agreement with Beck she didn't notice. *When Jade kisses Beck before going on stage, Cat looks very hurt. '''Stage Fighting: *Beck and Cat are paired together for a stage fight. Both seem happy with the pairing. Jade also doesn't seem jealous. 'Robarazzi:' *Cat grabs onto Beck's leg to get his attention, showing how anxious she is to see him. *Cat asks Beck to get very close to her so she can test out her necklace. The last time she says "Closer," she squeals. *Cat asks him if 'the world's brightest key chain' was too bright (after going in his eyes), Beck replied that he "loved that". *Beck was willing to lend Cat money for lunch. *Cat takes Beck's pizza and "juices" it for him. *Beck tried to help Cat with her obsession with the Sky Store, ending with him ripping up one of her copies of the catalog. *After saying she wanted to just sit on the stairwell, Beck nudges her gently on the arm and says, "See ya, sport." 'Survival Of The Hottest:' *After Cat finally opened the door to the RV, Beck kissed her on the top of her head. '' '' 'Wi-Fi In The Sky:' *Cat greets Beck in a seemingly flirtatious manner. *Cat is the first one to point out Beck is online. *When Beck makes an effect on his computer, Cat changes the one she is using to match. *When Cat turns on the effect of "Cherry Pie", Beck laughs, whilst André and Tori just stare at the screen weirdly. *When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck sighs and says, "There she goes." 'Beck's Big Break:' *Cat is the first to question Beck on his movie role. *Like many of the other girls in the acting class, Cat seems extremely flirtatious and interested after discovering Beck just finished recording his scene in the movie. *Cat comments, "That's early!" after hearing Beck had to head on set at five in the morning. *Cat accompanies Tori to help get Beck's job back. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam:' *Cat grabs Beck's foot when they all fall down from playing a parody of Twister. 'Cat's New Boyfriend:' *Immediately after Cat and Daniel start kissing, Tori goes to ask Beck and Jade a question and they are also kissing. This is a hint that either Beck or Jade could have been jealous of Cat's relationship. *When Cat's boyfriend sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes, Cat's first guess is that it's Beck. *When Beck points out it's not him, she feels his face and puts her finger in his mouth. *Beck does not pull away from Cat or push her hands away. He just simply comments on what she's doing in a cryptic tone. *Beck is sitting next to Cat until her boyfriend shows up and he moves closer to Jade. *When Beck and Jade looked for Tori after the "Hot Cheese" incident, Beck mentions how Tori sprayed hot cheese on Cat, but doesn't mention her boyfriend. This shows he is very concerned about Cat, but not necessarily with Daniel. *In the hospital, Cat runs to feel the 'smoothness' of Beck's feet. *Cat is the first one to see Beck in the hospital bed. 'Freak The Freak Out:' *In the Freak the Freak Out intro song (which was changed to fit the episode), there is a quick shot of Cat jumping up and down and resting her hands on Beck's shoulders. *While André and Cat are doing the scene, Beck watches, interested. *After Jade goes and gets a soda, and Hayley and Tara enter, Cat and Beck are smiling and talking to each other while André looks off. *While Cat and Jade are singing, Cat shakes her hips at Beck and he grins at her. *When the kids are Karaoke Dokie, and Hayley is flirting with Beck, Cat interrupts her and tells her that Beck has a girlfriend with a questionable look on her face. *Cat tries to intervene when Hayley is flirting with Beck by saying random things. *Beck seems confused and concerned when Cat says her brother got stabbed in Japan. *When the food comes to the table at Karaoke Dokie, Cat angrily yells "KETCHUP!" to which Beck replies "Coming at you." 'Rex Dies:' *Beck explains to Cat that Rex is only a puppet and they don't need to go to the hospital and is the only one who is sensitive about her feelings. *In the beginning when Tori and Beck are doing a scene Cat looks on with almost a shocked expression. 'The Diddly-Bops:' *When Cat walks up to her friends' table and joyfully tells them that she's booked another gig for The Diddly-Bops, Beck is the only one not yelling at her, just staring on. 'Wok Star:' *When Beck is explaining why Jade is mad to Andre, Cat and Tori, Cat seems uninterested in Jade's issue and more about looking at his face. *When Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie are playing poker, Cat and Beck are sitting next to each other and end up talking. 'A Film By Dale Squires:' *Beck and Cat kiss for the movie that Tori directs. *Underneath the scene on the laptop, it says: Kiss Scene - Take 3, showing they kissed three times. *Later, Jade slaps Cat in the face, claiming that she just did it because it was something her character would do. However, it is possible Jade hurt Cat as revenge for her and Beck's characters having to kiss, implying she sees Cat as a threat. *Tori made Beck and Cat's characters kiss, showing that she may support Bat. *Cat "faints" after she kisses Beck (for her movie role). *Cat and Beck are standing beside each other as Tori goes and complains to Dale Squires. 'Sleepover At Sikowitz's:' *Beck picks Cat's character and it's not a far strech from her regular personality, showing he cares about her and possibly wants her to do well. *After Robbie is eliminated, Beck has his arms around Cat, and unlike the others, she does not seem to mind. ''Season 2: '' 'Beck Falls For Tori:' *When Cat says, "Aww!" about there not being a funeral, Beck is seen smiling and chuckling. *Cat makes Beck a costume. *Cat, Beck, and Andre do a scene, and Cat slaps Beck. Only she interacts with him, as Andre simply leans against the wall. *Cat, Beck and Tori are the only ones in on the plan. *Cat says "Yeah, SHE does" after Robbie says Tori runs cute, although she knows it is Beck, which implies that she thinks Beck is cute. *When Cat stopped slapping Beck, she looked very, very sad for having to hurt him because she cares about him. *Cat was staring at Beck when she showed her costume to him; perhaps also to show off her body to him. 'Locked Up' *Beck announces Cat's name before the performance of All I Want Is Everything. *Beck looked, or stared, at Cat when they were dragging Tori away. *When the girls of the hotel are grabbing Beck's hair, Cat calls his hair "fluffy and American." *When the group (excluding Tori, who was in prison) entered the chanceller's office, Cat said "HI!" and Beck stared at her. *When André gets bitten by a moth Cat reads information about the moth they are standing next to each other and Beck looks interested. *When Beck and Cat entered the hotel, they were giggling with only each other. *After the soldiers took the bellman away, Cat walked over to Beck. 'Helen Back Again ' *Every time Beck says something about talking to Helen, Cat agrees. *They both don't want to talk to Trina. 'Jade Gets Crushed ' *While Beck is working on a video, Cat comes up to him, bouncing happily and trying to get his attention. 'Terror On Cupcake Street' *When Beck and André get back from trying to get help and they get in the float running, Beck runs over to *Cat and almost grabbed her hands. *When Beck said that it was not Sesame Street, Cat replied, "I love Sesame Street! *Cat asked the guys why didn't they liked their costumes and Beck replied: "Why?!" *Beck didn't looked mad like André did when Cat told them that the pajamas went great with the cupcake theme. *Cat was sitting behind Beck's seat inside the float. *Cat looked concerned when Beck got on the float with the side of his pajamas falling off. ''Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *When Tori asks what she should get for Andre, Cat says "Just get him a present!" and Beck responds in a frustrated tone, "Oh my God." *Cat explains to Beck that the scissors she got Jade were from a real movie. *Beck was dancing when Cat was singing. *Cat seemed to fell sorry for Beck when Jade woke him up. 'Breakfast Brunch''' *Beck feeds Cat a taco. *Cat and Beck sit next to eachother at some point of the movie. TheSlap.com Hints: *When Cat asks if anyone would like to go to the beach Beck replies, "Yeah, sounds great." although Cat was unable to go. *Cat commented on Jade's post (about Beck joining The Slap without telling her) saying that he's a jerk. She then writes that she was kidding and that she really likes and admires him. Beck thanks her. *In the second "Tori Takes Requests" video, Cat and Beck help make Tori a hamburge r. Also, in the beginning, Beck (with Robbie) is swinging Cat back and forth and she smiles at him directly. At the end, he says, "Guess what time it is?" She replies, "What time?" and smiles as he whispers into her ear. *Beck helped Cat when she was typing in all caps and didn't know how to change it back. *Beck said a picture with Cat (along with Jade and Tori) was "Hot stuff". *In a picture of Beck in the hospital, Cat said she liked that he wore man jewelry in the hospital. *Cat slaps Beck in a picture of him as a unicorn, says he has great hair, and that his horn is growing in nicely. *Cat made a status on The Slap about hotel soap being too small and Beck commented on it, asking if she was still in her 80's comedian routine. *In Cat's Costume Creations, Cat says: Hmmm...Jade's boyfriend is pretty. *Cat knows that Beck's legs were shaved. **Cat made a status about a dream about eating a giant marshmallow and the next morning, the giant marshmallow on her bed was gone and Beck commented saying, “I can never tell if you're joking or not.” **Beck slapped Cat in one of his videos called, “Party At Sikowitz’s !”. **Cat slapped Beck (along with Andre, Jade, and Tori) in a video called, “Meet the Diddly-bops!”. **Beck slapped Cat in a video called, “BIG PROBLEM!!!” **Cat slapped Beck (along with Andre, Jade, Rex, Robbie, Sikowitz, and Tori) in a video called, “Ping Pong Pep Rally”. **Beck slapped Cat in a photo gallery, “Beck’s Big Break”. **Beck slapped Cat in a video, “You Need To Know This…”. **Tori slapped Cat in a photo called, “Cat to the Rescue” and the caption said, “Cat drove two hours to get this glue solvent to remove the makeup she glued to my face. Apparently she also had time to pick up ice cream and pose for this pic. Thanks, Cat!” and Cat commented on the photo, “That's what friends are for :-)”. Beck also commented, “You really don't understand sarcasm, do you Cat?” She commented back, “No. Why?” **Beck agreed with Andre when he said “I don’t think “sunny” is a mood.” He said,"Yeah – DEF NOT a mood" on one of Cat's status. **Beck reassured Cat that Jade’s comment, “I didn't hate that. I didn't say it was good. I just didn't hate it!”, was actually a compliment from her on Cat’s video profile. He said, “Don't worry, that's a HUGE compliment coming from her.” **Beck agreed with Cat that Robbie looks like Andy on Cat's post on Robbie's wall. **Cat commented on Beck's post "Don't wear flannel in the valley. It's 102 degrees. My sweat is sweating." Saying "Boys wear so much clothes". **On the TheSlap video Angry Freak Out, Beck and Cat are fighting with each other, and the whole time, they are only looking at each other. Bat Trivia *They've kissed four times, three times in the movie the gang was making in "A film by Dale Squirres", and the other in "Survival of the Hottest". *Beck is the only person that hasn't gotten mad at her at all in the whole series. *Beck is the tallest and Cat is the shortest. Bat Gallery: Click here for the Bat gallery! Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings